Depending on its structural characteristics, its composition and its form, the material according to the invention may comprise a mask intended for care of the face or a portion of the face (contouring of the eyes, cheeks, chin), in particular for deep cleaning of the skin by removing the horny layer of the epidermis, for firming the skin, for softening it, or subjecting the skin to a particular treatment; the material according to the invention may also comprise a useful element for firming the bust, or patches of the anti-wrinkle type for localized purposes. When applied to the scalp, the use of the material according to the invention can be used for hair conditioning treatments and for setting the hair, for example.
"Beauty mask" products are well known in the cosmetic field. They exist particularly in the form of gels or pastes, which dry, after being applied to the face, in order to produce a film that is removed by washing or cleaning or by being pulled off. During the drying period, the horny layer, or stratum corneum, becomes moistened and supple, and the skin contracts slightly. After drying, the blood flow is accelerated as a consequence of a rise in temperature. Moreover, the mask has an absorption effect, and when it is removed it thus assures deep cleaning of the skin at the same time as "peeling", in particular of the horny layer of the epidermis. European Patent Application No. 0 063 875 discloses a mask for the face comprising a sheet, suitably cut into the shape of the face, which serves as a vehicle for liquid cosmetic ingredients intended for transfer when the sheet is applied to the face.
French Patent Applications No. 2 512 651 and 2 538 247 also disclose anti-wrinkle patches that incorporate cosmetic or pharmaceutical substances in their material or in cavities therein. Once again, the treatment product is transferred directly to the skin.
Austrian Patent No. 206 114 described the beauty mask the shape of which corresponds to the anatomy of the face and which comprises a silk fabric impregnated with gel (polyvinyl alcohol) and covered with a layer of paste containing vegetable extracts and/or vitamins. The mask comprises two layers, and hence is thick, and must be remoistened just before use.